Miss you, Ikuto
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: "Ikuto?" The only thing she wants to know before Ikuto went missing in the USA. A boy will be with her. But at least someone plz show some respects for them. A warm up fanfic before Copa América Centenario 2016. Guest: Javier "Chicharito" Hernández


New York, United States

She gave to him a warm hug… but not really happy…

"Ohhhh…"

"Are you serious?" The boy asked. He looked same age with her, she knew it…

"Well, sorry but I can't go… without… you…"

Yeah, something strong inside her. She never felt like that. But hey, she needed a strength…

"I… I never see you like that… please… don't leave… don't go anywhere… I know how he is feeling but… we need him like he needs us…"

"But how?" He just tried to do the best. Poor – the only feeling that exist on the boy with yellow-haired. He did, he wanted to help his big brother, the cat…

So he just calmed: "Okay, I… will try to locate him, but this is not easy to know him in this large place…" Oh, the U.S.A., always large and always hard to find, just like China, like India, like Mexico, Australia or Russia, Brazil…

And now, they were just sitting in a small American bar outside Manhattan, alone. No one followed. However, the boy remembered something, he suggested…

"Wait, something… Nagi… he gave to me…"

"Nagi? What did he give to you?" The girl with pink-short hair tried to know…

"Well, just… two tickets…" He said: "But… he said, my brother only goes to here, must be for something… I guess this would help us…" The boy just only had two tickets. Now, he must go with her, in order to find it. But since she was crying, he couldn't know how…

Well said…

…

…

He just made attempt to help something. Poor the girl… he knew…

"Don't cry, Amu… Soon, Ikuto will be fine."

"Okay. Tadase… huhuhu…"

She did tear up in silent, but painful. She missed Ikuto. Tadase realized that if he couldn't resolve the problem everything would collapse. So he had…

Hhhuuuuhhhhh? His mouth…

…touched on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amu's eyes turned shock…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SPLASH!"

Wow! Someone just took a photo! Both two looked to the man who took the photo…

"You…"

Tadase wanted to warn him, but Amu had gone away. Did she feel too scared that her cute face had been watched by someone? She is strong outside but weak inside, but not everyone knows it.

And this person got that photo! He knew it! Oh dear… she had run out from the bar, and going nowhere in this large NY. Tadase had to yell: "待つ！ 待つ！あむ私を待ちます···" ( _Wait! Wait! Wait for me Amu…_ )

All two left the small bar…

…

…

…

"¿Qué?" ( _What?_ )

This man, looked like a little pea on his face, he mentioned to the two kids running out from the bar to the door in front of. Then, one man laughed…

"Javier, mi hombre, ¿se llevan su foto besos?" ( _Javier, my man, do you take their kissing photo?_ )

"Ahhh, es Guillermo Ochoa. Y no veo la escena del beso en mi foto." ( _Ahhh, it is Guillermo Ochoa. And I don't see the kissing scene in my pic._ )

"Chicharito, la próxima vez, que nunca toma la foto cuando una persona está triste." ( _Chicharito, next time, never take photo when someone is sad._ )

"Sí, sí, sí!" ( _Yes, yes, yes!_ ) Javier Hernández, definitely. He agreed but he still felt strange with it…

Suddenly, some others opened the door. They were…

"¡Jaja! ¡Hola!" ( _Haha! Hello!_ ) Ochoa welcomed.

"Lionel Messi, Alexis Sánchez, Dani Alves, James Rodríguez, Paolo Guerrero, Keylor Navas, Ángel di María, Edinson Cavani and Luis Tejada. Only these?"

"¿Quieres esperar más de? Esperar otros 30 minutos, Chichi." ( _You wanna expect more? Wait another 30 minutes, Chichi._ ) Keylor laughed.

"De acuerdo, vayamos de fiesta en! Antes de la Copa, tenemos que tener un gran día borracho!" ( _Okay, let's party on! Before Copa, we must have a big drunk day!_ ) Alexis expressed interest on making chaos in the bar. Then, they both agreed. All of them!

Party on in the bar where Amu and Tadase had left. But what about Chicharito's photo?

Ahhh, the photo Javier took, was about a schedule of the Copa América Centenario. However, by somehow, for forgetting to shut down the lightning splash mode, it was mistaken that he was taking photo over their… kiss. Tadase kissed Amu in order to help Amu recover after hearing Ikuto missing… Yup, of course Chicharito did not even know this.

"Fairytale?"

" **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…** "

So be it, party on, but somehow…

Javier Hernández also felt…

"Oh sorry kids, I don't know. It is my fault…"

* * *

 _Haizzzzzzzzzzzz…_


End file.
